Surprise surprise !
by Mily-y
Summary: ONE-SHOT SxN. Une déclaration secrète pas vraiment secrète...


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto & Cie.

* * *

**Surprise… surprise !**

C'était le jour J. Naruto déménageait de son appartement vétuste pour celui hérité de ses parents, maintenant au courant de son ascendance. Il avait prévu deux jours pour déplacer ses biens, non pas qu'ils soient nombreux (vu la taille de la pièce…) mais pour le faire tranquillement. Il ne réalisait toujours pas ce changement, tant qu'il aurait encore accès à ce vieux studio, enfermant son enfance, ses souvenirs, ses entraînements programmés.

La fameuse _Team_ _7_, de nouveau rassemblée depuis maintenant trois ans, dont une première année difficile déclenchée par le retour de Sasuke Uchiwa, se retrouvait pour l'aider. La bande habituelle était dispersée à cause des missions assignées par le village. Même si Naruto savait d'avance que leur maître Kakashi serait en retard de plusieurs heures, comme de coutume. Sakura était partie en même temps que lui en début de journée et Sasuke un peu plus tard parce que monsieur avait le réveil dur pendant les congés. Les cartons s'entassaient dans le nouvel appartement. Naruto et Sakura était tombés d'accord : ils s'occuperaient des meubles lorsque l'équipe serait au complet (en vérité ils comptaient laisser le gros boulot aux deux autres).

Donc en complices, ils prenaient leur temps et discuter joyeusement, vérifiant le contenu des cartons pour noter la pièce associée. La décoration, les nouveaux meubles pour combler l'espace (car le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que Naruto avait gagné en mètres carrés), le changement de quartier, etc. Et puis… le visage de Naruto se fit grave, comme on lui voit rarement. Il se lança :

- Ne, Sakura-chan, je dois te dire quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Naruto ? rit doucement Sakura, on te prendrait presque au sérieux !

- Mais je le suis !

Et son visage le démontrait, aucune trace de « moquerie douteuse » comme avait l'habitude Sakura de décrire son ami.

- J'aime Sasuke, déclara-t-il d'un seul souffle.

- Moi aussi j'aime Sasuke-kun… hésita un moment la medic-nin avant de répondre, ne comprenant pas trop où voulait en venir le blond.

- Non, je veux dire je suis tombé amoureux de Sasuke, insista maladroitement le blond.

Et soudainement un grand « paf » retentit, résultat de l'impact entre la main de la kunoichi et la joue du blond. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle demanda :

- Et tu… tu me dis ça maintenant ?

- Il a d'abord fallu que je l'admette, confia Naruto d'un air penaud, les yeux rivés au sol.

Les deux amis assis à côté entre les cartons. Sakura respira profondément et garda le silence quelques minutes, réfléchissant aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait maintenant. Ni pourquoi il lui disait tout court. Et puis, c'était soudain… et c'était quoi, cette idée farfelue en plein déménagement ? Et puis… elle soupira, fatiguée d'avance.

- Depuis quand ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-il d'un air songeur, ça s'est fait tout seul… pas de coup de foudre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, pour détendre l'atmosphère, qui s'était tendue légèrement devant l'incongruité de la scène.

- Et… pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et la referma, parce qu'il cherchait les bons mots.

- Je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec toi, je sais depuis qu'on est dans la même équipe que tu es profondément amoureuse de lui. Et cela me semblait naturel de te le dire.

- Pour nous rendre rivaux ? Questionna la médic-nin, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. … parce que tu sais que je n'aime plus Sasuke-kun, enfin, plus comme un « amoureux », disons. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui, mais je ne l'imagine pas non plus avec, tu comprends ?

- Je crois, sourit-il. Mais ce n'est pas pour devenir rivaux, même si tu n'es plus amoureuse, je ne pense pas lui dire.

- Tu comptes ne jamais lui dire ?

- J'ai appris avec mon maitre à ne jamais dire « jamais ». Mais je ne pense pas…

Il avait dit cela la main soutenant sa tête, son coude sur un carton et les yeux au loin. Sakura observa son ami avec attention et cette attitude qu'il abordait la laissait perplexe. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le brun dans un état similaire. Déjà le choc de le savoir amoureux de Sasuke-kun. _Sasuke_. Quand même ! Mais que le blond déclare « ne pas penser lui dire », la flanquait par terre encore plus ! _Ce_ Naruto, sauveur du village, débordant d'énergie comme personne, imprévisible, véritable énergumène reconnu (une réputation créée grâce à Kakashi-san) ! Non, il y avait un problème.

- Mais… Je ne sais pas, tu ne préfères pas poser le doigt dessus et décider de la suite une fois la réponse donnée ?

- Tu vois Sasuke réagir à une déclaration d'amour ? Une fille il l'a remballe, gentiment s'il est de bonne humeur, un gars il lui met son poing dans la gueule, et moi, il me regarderait sûrement ahuri avant de se reprendre et de lancer un regard noir. Puis il partirait en disant « _dobe_ » au meilleur des cas.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison, confie Sakura qui fronçait les sourcils, les images en tête. Au mieux il t'ignore et au pire il te bat à mort.

- T'as tout pigé !

- Sasuke-kun et les déclarations d'amour… Ça ne va pas du tout ensemble. A se demander pourquoi il a tant de succès.

- Tu l'as dit.

Ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux. L'image de Sasuke s'imposait à leur esprit, et ils commencèrent à imaginer tous les scénarii possibles avec leur camarade face aux déclarations : les entreprenantes auraient le plus de chance avec la surprise (elles arracheraient peut-être un baiser), les timides se feraient remballer le plus facilement, il sèmerait les pots-de-colle, se débarrasserait des chieuses en un regard plus que menaçant, serait ferme face aux sincères, impitoyable avec les profiteuses, agacé par les hystériques et gêné sans le montrer face aux passionnées. Quant aux admirateurs masculins, ils se feraient éconduire pour les moins insistants et Sasuke deviendrait violent dès que la situation échapperait à son contrôle. Autrement dit, il ne voyait nullement Sasuke accepter une lettre d'amour. Encore pire : la _lire_ !

- Tu comprends… une des raisons… pour laquelle… je ne pense pas… lui dire, souffla Naruto d'une voix haletante après leur crise de fou rire et leur délire.

- Oui… c'est… sûr, confirma la rosée, dans le même état.

Après quelques minutes à se calmer, les deux amis se fixèrent.

- Donc, apparemment tu es décidé pour un amour secret ?

- Je crois que tu définis assez bien la chose, sourit le futur Hokage.

- Tu as d'autres raisons de ne pas vouloir lui dire ?

- Oh, tout un tas, des bonnes et des mauvaises. Si je lui dis, je crois que c'est à toi que j'irai me confier en premier ! Et il eut son premier sourire éclatant de la journée, celui que Sakura adorait voir. Enfin, je ne crois pas que j'aurais quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler de ça… ajouta-t-il piteusement.

Sakura gloussa, puis rit de bon cœur, approuvant cette affirmation.

- J'imagine même pas la tête des autres…

- Oui, je risque plus qu'une gifle comme la tienne, espèce de brute !

Et Naruto tira la langue comme un gamin. Alors Sakura le prit par le col, tout à coup lui hurla :

- Ne dis pas _BRUTE_ !

Naruto promit très, très vite devant l'air de démon de sa camarade. Une fois reposé au sol (Sakura l'avait soulevé alors qu'ils étaient assis !), et avec un soupir de soulagement, Naruto reprit :

- Si je devais le dire à quelqu'un d'autre, je penserai à Shikamaru, il est tellement fainéant qu'il réagirait seulement dans sa tête !

Sakura recommença à rire, tandis que Naruto souriait à pleines dents.

- C'est triste dans un sens. En plus, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'y penser les prochains jours ! Idiot ! Dire que moi je lui ai fait la pire des déclarations en pleurant et le suppliant de rester, pathétique. Rha…

Avec la bouche tordue, le nez froncé et le regard dégouté, son visage formait une grimace pour la moins plaisante, qui fit pouffer le blond. Il essaya bien de se retenir mais ne tient pas longtemps. Et Sakura lui jeta un regard en biais avant de sourire discrètement. Elle avait allégée l'ambiance de la pièce avec une anecdote lamentable. Question pathétique elle avait les aptitudes pour gagner le gros lot !

- En optimisant, on peut trouver des avantages… écoute : si tu lui déclares un jour, on ira boire si tu te prends le râteau du siècle ou si vous sortez ensemble pour fêter ça. Si tu ne lui déclares pas on ira boire et parler des amours de Sasuke.

- Mouais, en gros tu veux te bourrer la gueule !

- Que tu es intelligent Naruto-chan ! C'est magique !

Le blond lui fit une pichenette sur le front en ricanant.

- On ira tout simplement boire pour fêter mon installation si tu tiens à ton verre.

- Pourquoi « ton » ?

- Tu ne voulais pas boire ? Le futur Hokage fronça les sourcils, perdu.

- Tu devrais dire « tes » !

- Ah. T'es vraiment trop, Sakura-chan… rit-il, laisse tomber les formes, je crois qu'on va prendre un verre dès ce soir !

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Ils se sourirent encore. C'est alors qu'ils reprirent leurs activités initiales : le déménagement. En plus, Sasuke devait bientôt arriver. De toute façon il leur lancerait un « _baka_ » et les désignerait incapables de se débrouiller sans lui. Du moins c'est ce que se diraient tacitement les deux complices.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le corbeau s'était levé plus tôt aujourd'hui (la faute d'un oiseau qui avait involontairement écourté sa vie ce matin-là…), et avait choisi de retrouver ses coéquipiers pour faire passer sa mauvaise humeur sur eux. Sauf que sur le chemin il avait entendu le mot « Sasuke ». Dans le studio, les deux ninjas avaient laissé la porte ouverte, puisqu'à l'origine ils devaient juste faire des allers-retours. Evidemment la porte se situait très proche des escaliers. Et l'héritier du _sharingan_ se trouvait à la moitié des marches pour les rejoindre, quand son nom fut prononcé. Il s'approcha comme en mission et espionna à travers l'ouverture inconsciente… Avant de repartir quand il en sut suffisamment à propos des conversations entre le blond et la rosée.

Aux alentours de 19 heures (donc environ quatre heures après l'arrivée de Kakashi-san…), Naruto annonça que la journée était finie et qu'il les invitait tous à prendre un verre (et plusieurs pour la médic-nin) et donna rendez-vous à la troupe pour 22 heures. La petite soirée se passa à merveille, si ce n'est que la rosée finit sur le carrosse et fut portée par un blond excédé. Après l'avoir raccompagné chez elle, il retourna au studio, à moitié vide maintenant.

Un étrange sentiment mêlant nostalgie et aventure. Il dégagea un peu les cartons, dans l'idée qu'il se réveillerait sans se rappeler de leur présence. Il prit une douche, et enfila un pantalon de jogging, mais tissé de coton fin, un habit parfait pour la nuit d'été. Au moment de se coucher, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il râla, et marmonna que les gens ne savaient pas respecter des horaires décents, et qu'ils étaient sans gêne (qui lui-même vient déranger Sakura-chan à six heures du matin pour un bouton décousu). La fatigue n'arrangeait rien et le remontait encore plus. Mais son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Son visage se décrispa, les yeux s'agrandirent et la bouche mimait un poisson en manque d'eau.

- Sasuke ?

Face à lui, se tenait l'héritier Uchiwa. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune information, il fixait Naruto dans les yeux, sans détour. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur rouge bordeaux, qui rappelait ses _sharingan_, rehaussant ses biceps et ses épaules devenues carrées par l'entraînement. Un pantalon en lin noir, un peu transparent qui laissait entrevoir des jambes musclées grâce à la lumière du studio qui filtrait par la porte. Aux pieds des tongs noires toutes simples qui rappelaient la chaleur du village, même dans la nuit.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

Sasuke préféra le couper et reprendre ses propres paroles :

- Naruto, je dois te dire quelque chose…

Fin.


End file.
